dragon_callingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shifra
Raised in a strict and chronically regulated environment, Shifra’s more serious traits were honed to stifling efficiency. Her respect of self is neutral; she considers the life and actions of an individual valuable but not beyond sacrifice if a greater cause requires it. Shifra crossed Laeka'Draeon's path early on in The Beacon Thrones (Book 2), and under Lady Megandel's request (and much to the chagrin of her personal preference), joins Laeka'Draeon on his quest to restore the Beacon Thrones and find the missing dragons. Shifra is one of the primary characters of the Dragon Calling series and is the featured character on the book cover of The Beacon Thrones. Appearance All morwulf skin and fur tones range through the blue and purple spectrum and Shifra's is no different. She is described as having blue (the hue is not described, but the author's illustrations confirm the colour to be a light iris blue) fur and long, thick hair the colour of mauve (similar to a pale violet shade). The fur colour on the tips of her ears and tail darken to a prussian-sh blue. Shifra's eyes are a vivid green, and intense in their expression; as opposed to the rest of her mannerisms, which show little vivaciousness (although she is very good at scowling). Despite her often staid and unsmiling demeanour, Shifra is considered quite pretty for a morwulf. Shifra is quick on her feet, and has incredibly fast reflexes, suggesting lean but strong muscle tone. She is also a proficient fighter, made clear during her fight with Az-Thorz (Book Two). Later (in Book Three), is it discovered that she has been trained in martial arts since her earliest childhood. Personality Socially stoic and distrustful by nature, Shifra is prone to hostility toward the foolish, reckless, and cagey, though she always considers her actions before taking them. Shifra's disposition is what many would describe as frosty, and having had a strict and sacredly traditional upbringing has certainly not allowed for any nurturing of any cheerful or friendly traits. Her elite education and stringent training has made Shifra highly skilled and well-learned, but also stubborn and somewhat close-minded. She is also fiercely independent and takes pride in utilising her skills for the benefit of others (though hers is a humble pride, as she is strongly averse to the arrogant and self-absorbed). Shifra holds great reverence for those in leadership who earned their position through action, and not merely inheritance. In her eyes, law and justice serve a kingdom far better than untethered ideals such as tolerance and mercy. Shifra is careful and strategic in her thinking, and despite her (sometimes unwarranted) cynicism, she is sensible and incredibly faithful. Once trust is earned (and the earning in itself is a challenge), Shifra's tenacity and devotion are unshakable. For a cause (or an individual) she truly believes in, she would gladly sacrifice her life. Abilities Thanks to her extensive training from a young age, Shifra is quite adept at martial arts—specifically the traditional morwulf fighting style, Kutokii. An extension of her fighting skills includes impressive balance, speed, and agility. Being a magical art, Kutokii also enhances the power of Shifra's strikes; though physically lean, she is capable of downing opponent's three times her size and weight, with a well-timed punch or kick. As well as Kutokii, Shifra is also quite skilled at wielding her dragon-fang dagger; a weapon she carries in a hidden sheath within the inner lining of her boot. A prime showcasing of her skill is seen during the fight with, Az-Thorz, in which she manages to get in close, strike with her dagger, and then effectively dodge the water horse's viper-fast reaction. Being a morwulf, Shifra is destined to inherit the ability to dual-shift into the giant wolf-like lythaen form—though it is revealed in the Beacon Thrones Companion Guide that that particular skill cannot be harnessed until a morwulf reaches full physical maturity (a state Shifra is quite a few years off from reaching). She does, however, possess the ability to dual-shift into a hawk (as revealed in The Sword of Stars). The multiple-transformation ability is not widely known by other Valadilian cultures (as morwulves often use it for subterfuge and infiltration, and so do not openly speak about it), though in morwulf culture, the skill of transforming into other creatures is something nearly all morwulves learn from schooling age. Initial forms are always small (such as birds, foxes or cats), and often no more than two or three different types are learned unless a morwulf chooses to pursue that skill as a linear subject of study. Trivia Valadilian Trivia: Shifra has a birthmark on the left side of her forehead, just below the ear. It is the same prussian blue colour as the tips of her ears and tail. Valadilian Trivia: Shifra comes from a long line of elite morwulf warriors famous for their dragon-slaying abilities. Before the attack on Dae and her flight as a fugitive, Shifra was in training to become her mother's successor as the next Inshurima Dragon Slayer; chosen even over her two older brothers. Real World Trivia: The name Shifra is Hebrew, and means: Beauty. Real World Trivia: In fact, a lot of morwulf names in the Dragon Calling series are inspired by Hebrew names. Category:Primary Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters